For The First Time
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Sasuke bersyukur ia memilih Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya seumur hidup. Bersama wanita itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan berbagai pengalaman baru yang belum pernah ia jalani, termasuk pengalaman pertama saat ia menjadi seorang ayah. Kebahagiaannya semakin terasa lengkap dengan lahirnya si Uchiha baru / SasuSaku family. One Shot. Modified & Future Canon /


Sasuke tahu dan seluruh penduduk Konoha juga tahu bahwa Haruno— Uchiha Sakura adalah salah satu ninja wanita terkuat yang pernah dimiliki oleh Desa Konoha. Sasuke pernah melihat Sakura terluka parah di medan perang, tapi ia tak pernah melihat Sakura merasa kesakitan seperti sekarang ini. Wanita cantik itu kini tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan sebuah kehidupan baru yang tercipta akibat penyatuan cinta mereka. Padahal Sakura yang tengah berjuang, padahal Sakura yang tengah memekik kesakitan, tapi kenapa Sasuke yang merasa tubuhnya dingin dan tak berdaya?

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau diam saja? Genggam tangan istrimu dan tenangkan dia!" seruan Ino membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Wanita berambut pirang itu yang menangani persalinan Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke mengangguk gugup dan segera mendekat pada Sakura. Wanitanya itu sudah basah oleh keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Jarang sekali Sasuke merasa gelisah dan panik, tapi melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini, ia tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang paling gelisah dan paling panik di dunia ini. "Sakura, berjuanglah. Aku di sini," ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang memenuhi otaknya, hanya dua kalimat itulah yang sanggup diucapkan Sasuke. Ia terus membisiki Sakura dengan dua kalimat yang dianggapnya paling ampuh mengikis rasa sakit yang sedang dialami istrinya itu sambil terus menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura.

"Sedikit lagi, Sakura! Aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya…," Ino memberi perintah pada Sakura, "satu dorongan kuat lagi. Kau pasti bisa!"

Genggaman Sakura di tangan Sasuke semakin mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Engh~ aku … sudah tidak kuat lagi, Sasuke … -_kun_!" ucapnya di tengah napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau bisa, Sakura! Kau kuat! Aku tahu kau kuat!" Sasuke berusaha memberi dukungan sebisanya pada Sakura. Setetes peluh baru saja menuruni pelipisnya. Ia lalu melirik wajah Sakura dan perut istrinya secara bergantian. _'Kumohon, cepatlah keluar, Nak! Agar penderitaan Ibumu berakhir dan agar kami bisa segera melihatmu!'_

Tepat saat Sasuke mengakhiri doanya di dalam hati, ia mendengar Sakura memekik kencang dan kemudian ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura perlahan-lahan melemas. Sasuke tidak sanggup berpikir apa-apa saat suara yang bisa ditangkap telinganya hanyalah suara tangisan bayi dan napas teratur sang istri tercinta.

* * *

><p><strong>For The First Time<strong>

_Story by C.C_

**.**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

_Future & Modified Canon__, __Fluffy, __Some OC _& _A lil' bit OOC._

_Family & Romance  
><em>

**_._**

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback?**_

**.**

* * *

><p>"Selamat! Anak pertama kalian laki-laki," Ino berkata riang kepada satu-satunya pasangan Uchiha yang tersisa. Di dalam dekapannya ada seorang bayi laki-laki yang diselimuti kain putih tebal dan hangat. Ino segera menghampiri ranjang di mana Sakura berbaring dengan senyum sumringah. Sahabat merah mudanya itu masih tampak pucat, tapi terlihat cukup sehat setelah melewati proses persalinannya tadi.<p>

Dengan sangat perlahan, Ino memberikan bayi laki-laki di gendongannya pada Sakura yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang dengan bantuan bantalan yang mengganjal punggungnya. Ino menyempatkan melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke yang duduk diam di samping ranjang Sakura. Jika suasananya tidak seperti sekarang ini, Ino yakin ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi tegang di wajah Uchiha Sasuke saat itu.

"Sasuke, jangan tegang seperti itu! Anakmu sudah lahir dan ibunya selamat. Mereka sangat sehat," Ino berkata dengan nada geli. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke tersentak dan baru menyadari bahwa kini Sakura sudah menggendong bayi mereka. "Nah, aku tinggal dulu. Sekali lagi selamat atas kelahiran anak pertama kalian, Sakura, Sasuke!" ucapnya sambil mengerling manis pada Sakura. Dan setelah mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Sakura, ia pun meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu.

Sepeninggal Ino, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang kini menatap bungkusan putih yang berada di gendongannya. "Kau mau menggendongnya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya pelan. Nada bicaranya masih lemah, tapi cukup kuat untuk mengulas sebuah senyum manis pada suaminya itu.

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat setelah ia menyadarinya. "Bukannya aku tidak mau menggendongnya. Hanya saja … bayi yang baru lahir biasanya ingin menyusu pada ibunya," tambahnya cepat.

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah gugup Sasuke. Ia pernah sekali melihat Sasuke segugup ini, yaitu saat laki-laki itu berbicara pada ayahnya setahun yang lalu untuk melamarnya. Sakura pikir ia tak akan pernah melihat ekspresi itu lagi. "Nah, kau haus, Sayang? Setelah kau kenyang, ayahmu ingin menggendongmu," Sakura berkata lembut pada putra kecilnya yang kini menggeliat pelan di dalam gendongannya.

Bayi laki-laki mereka benar-benar mewarisi seluruh _gen_ Sasuke, meskipun Sakura belum melihat iris mata sang bayi, tapi ia yakin bayinya akan memiliki iris sekelam malam seperti milik Sasuke. Warna rambutnya hitam dan lumayan lebat untuk seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Pipinya gembil hingga membuat Sakura harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit dengan gemas kedua pipi merah bayinya itu. "Dia mewarisi seluruh _gen_-mu, Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura pelan di tengah-tengah kegiatan menyusunya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke membalas perkataan istrinya dengan nada yang tak kalah pelan. Ia masih duduk di bangkunya tanpa berniat mendekat ke arah anak dan istrinya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Kenapa duduk saja di situ? Kau tidak ingin melihatnya dari dekat?" tanya Sakura lembut. Ia menepuk kasurnya, mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia masih belum berani melihat putranya dari dekat. Ia bisa merasakan berbagai macam emosi yang bercampur jadi satu di benaknya. Perlahan, ia menuruti perkataan Sakura dan duduk di tepi kasur, di samping Sakura. Dan posisi duduknya sekarang memungkinkan Sasuke untuk melihat wajah bayinya yang masih asyik menyusu di dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Dia tampan sepertimu," kata Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Dia tidak mungkin cantik sepertimu, Sakura," respon Sasuke.

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan Sakura begitu mendengar perkataan suaminya. "Ah, kau sudah kenyang? Mau digendong ayahmu?" Sakura membelai pipi kiri putranya dengan lembut dan membuat putranya kembali menggeliat nyaman. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih termenung menatapnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya perlu meletakkannya di kedua tanganmu. Akan kubantu," ucap Sakura meyakinkan, seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Sakura mengubah posisi duduknya agak menyamping agar ia bisa dengan mudah memberikan putranya pada Sasuke. "Nah, tidak sulit, kan? Kau hanya perlu mendekapnya saja, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berkata lagi setelah ia meletakkan putranya di gendongan Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang menggendong bayi mereka dengan sangat hati-hati dan hanya menatap pergerakan bayi di gendongannya.

Sakura masih sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini hingga suaminya itu tak juga membuka suaranya sampai ia menangkap ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang berubah. Kedua mata Sasuke sedikit melebar dan kemudian ujung-ujung bibirnya dengan perlahan tertarik ke atas.

"Kau benar, Sakura. Dia sangat mirip denganku, tapi dia mewarisi jidat lebarmu," akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya sambil tetap menatap wajah putranya lekat-lekat.

"Wah! Kau langsung membuka matamu setelah berada di gendongan Ayah, ya? Sepertinya kau akan menjadi anak Ayah," ucap Sakura begitu melihat bayi laki-lakinya membuka matanya. Tepat seperti dugaannya, putra pertama mereka mewarisi iris hitam Sasuke. Ia sedikit terkejut saat setetes air mata jatuh di pipi putranya, tapi kemudian sebuah senyum bahagia terbentuk di bibirnya beriringan dengan sebulir air mata yang juga mengalir di pipinya. Kedua orang tua muda itu menangis haru.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?" tanya Sakura pelan agar Sasuke tak mendengar suara paraunya. Ia lalu mengusap sudut matanya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. "Ichigo … Uchiha Ichigo. Selamat datang di dunia ini dan terima kasih karena terlahir dengan sehat, Nak," Sasuke berkata sambil mengecup pelan kening sang putra. Ia lalu menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Terima kasih karena sudah berjuang melahirkannya dengan selamat, Sakura," ucapnya lagi. Sebuah kecupan lembut ia hadiahkan pada Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke mencium keningnya. Perasaan hangat langsung mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya hingga mengikis rasa lelah yang tadi sempat mendera tubuhnya. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya dan ia tidak berusaha menghapusnya. Sakura lalu mengangguk pelan, "Mm-hmm. Terima kasih juga karena sudah menemaniku, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak keluarga Uchiha kedatangan anggota barunya, si kecil Ichigo. Di bulan pertama kehadiran Ichigo, Sakura dan Sasuke cukup kewalahan mengurus si kecil mengingat bahwa ini kali pertamanya mereka harus mengurus darah daging mereka sendiri. Sasuke dan Sakura terlahir sebagai anak bungsu dan anak tunggal, jadi dari kecil mereka terbiasa 'diurus' bukan 'mengurus'. Tapi hal itu tak menghalangi mereka untuk tetap menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi si kecil Ichigo.

Sakura dan Sasuke banyak belajar dari ibu Sakura dan juga teman-teman mereka yang sudah mempunyai anak terlebih dahulu seperti pasangan Shikamaru-Temari dan juga Sai-Ino. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Ichigo adalah pengalaman pertama bagi mereka. Pertama kali terbangun di tengah malam karena tangisan Ichigo yang ingin menyusu, pertama kali mengganti popok dan memandikan Ichigo ketika putra mereka menangis karena tidak nyaman, dan akhirnya Sasuke harus mengalami pengalaman pertama kalinya ketika ia harus meninggalkan Sakura dan Ichigo untuk pergi menjalankan misi ke luar Desa.

Naruto— selaku _Hokage_ yang sedang menjabat— memang memberi libur pada Sasuke dan Sakura setelah kelahiran Ichigo, tapi ia terpaksa memberikan Sasuke misi pertamanya setelah menjadi seorang ayah untuk keluar Desa. Jika boleh, Sasuke tentu saja tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura dan Ichigo, meskipun ia hanya keluar Desa selama empat hari. Rentang waktu yang sebenarnya terhitung singkat itu kini terasa sangat lama bagi Sasuke. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan perasaannya selama menjalani misi agar konsentrasinya tidak terganggu hingga ia bisa kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan selamat. Dan Uchiha Sasuke tentu mampu bersikap profesional sebagai ninja kelas atas dalam menjalankan misinya.

Setelah mempercepat waktu misinya menjadi tiga hari, Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke Desa dengan selamat. Hari sudah mencapai tengah malam saat ia tiba di gerbang Desa dan ia memutuskan untuk melaporkan keberhasilan misinya pada Naruto esok hari. Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat kakinya dengan cepat melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk menuju rumah miliknya. Keningnya berkerut samar saat ia melihat lampu kamarnya bersama Sakura di lantai dua masih hidup. Begitu jaraknya sudah dekat, Sasuke bisa mendengar tangisan Ichigo dengan jelas.

"Yosh, yosh … Ibu di sini, Sayang. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, jadi Ichi-_kun_ harus tidur, ya?" suara lembut Sakura terdengar dari dalam kamar.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka di lantai dua langsung mengetuk jendela kamar. "Sakura, ini aku," ucapnya kemudian.

Tirai biru yang menutupi jendela kamar langsung tersibak begitu Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia tersenyum cerah pada suaminya yang tampak lelah, lalu menatap Ichigo yang masih menangis, "Lihat, ayahmu sudah kembali!" seru Sakura senang. Ia segera menggeser jendela kaca itu ke samping. "Sasuke-_kun_, lain kali kau harus masuk melalui pintu rumah," kata Sakura dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak bisa bersabar menunggumu turun ke lantai bawah dan membukakan pintu untukku saat mendengar Ichigo menangis, Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan nada tidak sabaran. Ia ingin segera meraih Ichigo dari gendongan Sakura, namun ditahan oleh sang istri.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada bercak darah di tubuhmu! Kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum menggendong Ichi-_kun_," ingat Sakura pada Sasuke. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "Tapi kau boleh menciumnya dan kau belum mengucapkan salam, Sasuke-_kun_!" tukas Sakura yang berkacak pinggang. Ia lalu mengubah posisi Ichigo agar putranya itu bisa melihat wajah sang ayah.

"_Tadaima_," gumam Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup pelan kening Ichigo dan perbuatannya itu berhasil menghentikan tangis Ichigo.

"_Okaerinasai,_ Ayah … Wah, ternyata Ichi-_kun_ benar-benar merindukan Ayah, ya?" Sakura berkata sambil mengelus punggung Ichigo yang masih terisak kecil. "Mandilah dulu, aku akan mencoba menidurkan Ichigo. Kau sudah makan? Ingin kusiapkan makan malam?" tanya Sakura yang sudah beranjak ke tempat tidur mereka dan meletakkan Ichigo di tempat tidur.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin segera menggendong Ichigo, menyeret langkahnya ke kamar mandi. "Tidak usah, aku akan langsung tidur setelah ini," jawabnya pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Lihatlah, bukan hanya kau yang merindukan ayahmu, tapi Ayah juga sangat merindukanmu," Sakura berkata sambil mencium pipi gembil Ichigo dan putranya itu memberi respon dengan berusaha mencubit pipi ibunya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Setelah tangisnya benar-benar reda, Ichigo kembali menjadi bayi laki-laki yang aktif. Dia berceloteh riang sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, memberi isyarat pada ibunya bahwa ia sedang ingin bermain. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai mainannya yang tadi diletakkan Sakura di atas _buffet_ kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus tidur sekarang. Besok kita akan bermain bersama Ayah, _ne_?" Sakura kembali membetulkan posisi Ichigo agar putranya itu bisa segera tidur. Namun Ichigo masih berusaha menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ada apa?" suara dalam Sasuke kembali terdengar begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Wangi _mint_ yang berasal dari tubuhnya langsung menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, membuat kesan segar.

Sakura menyerah, ia membiarkan Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada mainannya yang berada di atas _buffet_. "Setelah kau pulang, dia jadi tidak mau tidur," jawab Sakura pasrah. Ia lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di tangan Sasuke. "Duduklah, aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu," perintah Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sasuke pun segera menuruti perintah Sakura dan langsung merasa nyaman begitu tangan Sakura mulai bergerak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan perlahan. "Kau tahu sekarang sudah tengah malam, huh?" Sasuke bergumam sendiri sambil meraih Ichigo yang sibuk berguling di atas tempat tidur dan sesekali berceloteh tidak jelas. Tampak sekali raut kesal di wajah putranya itu karena tidak bisa meraih mainannya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kauingin bermain dengan Ayah?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengangkat Ichigo di depan wajahnya dan perbuatannya itu berhasil meredam tangis Ichigo yang hampir pecah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah malam. Ichi-_kun_ harus tidur dan kau juga harus beristirahat. Kau bisa bermain dengan puas bersama Ichi-_kun_ besok," sela Sakura yang sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut Sasuke. Seulas senyum kembali terukir di bibirnya saat melihat Sasuke yang mencium kening, mata, hidung, dan terakhir kedua pipi gembil Ichigo dengan gemas.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Aku sudah menghabiskan tiga hari penuh tanpa melihat wajah putraku, jadi biarkan kami bermain sebentar," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan meraih mainan Ichigo di atas _buffet_.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat Sasuke yang kini asyik bermain dan berbicara pada Ichigo di tempat tidur mereka. Ia yakin bahwa jam tidur putranya akan sangat singkat malam ini. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau waktu istirahatmu berkurang, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya setelah bersandar di kepala tempat tidur mereka. Dan Sasuke tidak menyahut, hanya bergumam tidak jelas seperti biasa.

-oo-

Sakura benar saat dia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan kekurangan waktu istirahatnya malam itu saat ia memutuskan untuk meladeni Ichigo yang ingin bermain dengannya. Rasanya Sasuke baru saja memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit meskipun nyatanya Sasuke sudah terlelap selama satu jam ketika ia merasakan beban ringan yang mengimpit dadanya. Dan sekarang ia bisa merasakan sebuah telapak tangan kecil yang menepuk pipinya pelan berulang kali, seolah menyuruhnya bangun.

"Ichi-_kun_, biarkan ayahmu istirahat. Pagi ini kau bermain dengan Ibu dulu, ya?"

Tepat saat Sasuke mendengar suara lembut Sakura, ia merasa beban di atas dadanya menghilang dan hal itu membuat matanya terbuka. Ia bisa melihat Sakura menggendong Ichigo yang sedikit meronta di gendongannya. "Sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Sebelah matanya menyipit saat seberkas sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela menyinari wajahnya.

"Masih jam tujuh pagi. Kau tidur saja lagi, Sasuke-_kun_, biar aku yang mengurus Ichi-_kun_." Tepat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ichigo menangis. Putra mungilnya itu menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasuke, meminta untuk digendong oleh sang ayah.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil Ichigo dari gendongan istrinya. "Bagaimana dia bisa aktif begini, padahal waktu tidurnya sama singkatnya denganku?" gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Ichigo yang terisak pelan di dadanya.

Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan, "Putramu itu selalu bangun pagi meskipun waktu tidur malamnya sangat singkat, Sasuke-_kun_ … dan jangan mengeluh! Aku sudah memperingatimu tadi malam," sahutnya geli. Ia merapikan rambut Sasuke sebelum mengecup pelan sebelah pipinya. "Cuci muka dan gosok gigimu. Aku dan Ichi-_kun_ akan menunggu di ruang makan," ucapnya kemudian. Sakura langsung mengambil alih kembali Ichigo dan membawa putranya ke lantai bawah.

"Sakura, kau membuatnya menangis lagi!" tanpa sadar Sasuke berseru pada istrinya itu. Sejak menjadi seoarang ayah, Sasuke selalu tidak suka saat melihat putranya menangis. Sebaliknya, Sakura sangat suka melihat Ichigo menangis sampai membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Dia pernah berkata pada Sasuke bahwa dengan melihat Ichigo seperti itu, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok Sasuke saat masih bayi.

-oo-

"Kau akan pergi ke kantor _Hokage_ pagi ini?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia sedang menyendokkan nasi yang masih hangat ke dalam mangkuk suaminya. Putranya, Ichigo, tengah asyik bermain bersama mainannya di samping Sasuke. Mengingat Ichigo yang masih bayi, Sasuke mengeluarkan semua kursi di ruang makan dan lebih memilih untuk memakai meja berkaki rendah untuk mereka makan.

"Hn. Aku harus melaporkan misi yang kujalani kemarin," sahutnya datar. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Ichigo yang berceloteh riang di sampingnya. Putranya itu tampak sedang berguling ke sembarang arah sambil mengisap jempolnya. "Dia sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke yang merujuk pada putranya.

"Waktu makan paginya berubah. Dia baru akan lapar pada jam sepuluh nanti, sekarang dia sudah cukup kenyang setelah menyusu tadi," jawab Sakura ringan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Perkembangan apa saja yang kulewatkan selama tiga hari ini?"

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang terdengar jengkel karena ia tak mengetahui perubahan kecil pada putra kesayangannya. "Tidak banyak. Selama tiga hari ini dia selalu tidur lewat tengah malam dan tetap akan bangun saat matahari terbit. Lalu jam makan paginya yang sedikit berubah dan…," Sakura tampak berpikir, "sepertinya hanya itu."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak tahu kalau dia sudah bisa menelungkup sendiri," ujar Sasuke dengan nada puas. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan ia mengambil Ichigo yang sedang tertelungkup. "Kau sangat aktif, huh? Seperti ibumu saja," Sasuke berbicara pada Ichigo yang sudah berada di dekapannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghabiskan sarapanmu sambil menggendong Ichi-_kun _seperti itu_,_" komentar Sakura yang tersenyum senang. Saat-saat di mana Sasuke begitu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Ichigo adalah momen yang tak ingin Sakura lewatkan sedetik pun.

Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi ia meletakkan kembali Ichigo di atas lantai dan melanjutkan makannya. "Kau tidak ada urusan hari ini, kan? Temani aku ke kantor _Hokage_ setelah ini," tukas Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Sakura hanya bisa menyetujui permintaan suaminya itu, karena ia yakin hari ini Sasuke tak akan mau berjauhan dengan Ichigo.

.

.

.

Hari ini Ichigo genap berumur 5 bulan, oleh karena itu Sakura ingin memasak sesuatu yang enak untuk makan malam. Sasuke sudah berangkat ke kantor _Hokage_ pagi-pagi sekali karena Naruto memanggilnya, hingga ia harus membawa Ichigo bersamanya saat berbelanja.

"Sakura!" Sebuah suara menghampiri pendengaran Sakura saat ia tengah memilih tomat segar di kedai sayur langganannya.

"Ah, Ino," sahutnya begitu menoleh ke arah Ino yang juga memegang kantong belanjaan. Bedanya Ino tidak sedang menggendong bayinya seperti yang sedang dilakukannya. "Kau sedang berbelanja?"

Ino mengangguk, "Tapi sudah selesai. Kau sendirian? Ah, tidak, kau bersama si kecil Ichigo~" ucap Ino senang. Ia mengelus pipi Ichigo pelan yang membuat batita itu tertawa senang. "Sasuke sedang bekerja?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, hari ini seharusnya dia libur, tapi tadi pagi Naruto memanggilnya karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya. Ia berbicara sebentar pada penjaga kedai selagi Ino sibuk bercanda dengan Ichigo. "Kau tidak membawa Yumiko-_chan_?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino setelah mereka keluar dari kedai tadi.

"Sai-_kun_ hari ini juga tidak bekerja, jadi aku menitipkan Yumi-_chan_ padanya," kata Ino ringan. Seolah mengingat sesuatu, Ino menjentikkan jarinya, "Hari ini Ichigo tepat berumur lima bulan, kan?" tanyanya senang.

"Ya, makanya aku ingin memasak sesuatu yang istimewa untuk makan malam," sahut Sakura. "Iya, kan, Sayang?" gumamnya pada Ichigo.

"_Ta … ta … ta,_" Ichigo berceloteh sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Ino tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Ichigo, "Lalu apa saja yang sudah bisa dilakukannya sekarang?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Banyak. Sesekali dia sudah bisa terduduk sendiri, berceloteh memanggil ibu dan ayahnya dengan 'mama' dan 'dada'," Sakura tertawa mengingat ekspresi Sasuke saat mengajari Ichigo memanggil mereka dengan sebutan yang benar. "Dia juga semakin sering membangunkan Sasuke-_kun_ untuk menemaninya bermain saat tengah malam," tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke pasti tak memrotesnya, kan?" tebak Ino.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang aku merasa cemburu pada Ichi-_kun_ karena Sasuke-_kun _lebih memanjakannya daripada aku," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat kesal.

"Aku percaya," celetuk Ino di tengah kekehannya. "Sai-_kun_ juga seperti itu setelah Yumi-_chan_ lahir. Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa cemburu pada anak kita sendiri, Sakura." Dan setelah itu, Ino dan Sakura tertawa bersama.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Ichigo memekik dan bergeliat di gendongannya. "Ada apa, Ichi-_kun_?" tanyanya pada Ichigo.

"_Da_ … _da_," celoteh Ichigo riang. Matanya mengerjap senang dan tangannya terjulur ke depan. Barulah pada saat itu Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dari jauh.

"Wah, Ichigo langsung tahu kalau ayahnya ada di dekat sini. Anak pintar," Ino mengelus kepala Ichigo pelan.

"Kalian sudah selesai berbelanja?" Sasuke bertanya setelah ia sampai di depan Sakura dan Ino. Tangannya langsung refleks mengangkat Ichigo ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kami baru saja selesai berbelanja saat Ino menghampiri kami," jawab Sakura ringan.

"Aku ingin menyapa si kecil Ichigo sebelum pulang," kata Ino senang. Ia lalu menatap Ichigo dan mencubit pipinya pelan, "Dan karena ayahmu sudah menjemput, Bibi pulang dulu, ya, Sayang. Lain kali Bibi akan membawa Yumi-_chan_ supaya kalian bisa bermain bersama," ucap Ino pada Ichigo yang tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar celotehannya, seolah berkata bahwa dia menantikan saat di mana bisa bermain bersama putrinya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sakura, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa lagi!" tukasnya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah mendengar balasan dari kedua temannya itu, barulah Ino berbelok ke arah lain yang menuju ke kediamannya.

Sepeninggal Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke sedikit kewalahan menggendong Ichigo yang begitu aktif di gendongannya. "_Ta … ta … ta!_" gumamnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah, ke arah kantong belanjaan Sakura.

"_Ara_? Kauingin makan tomat, ya, Ichi-_kun_?" Sakura yang menyadari pandangan Ichigo mengarah ke salah satu kantong belanjaannya segera meraih sebuah tomat segar dan memberikannya pada Ichigo. Putranya itu langsung memekik senang begitu benda bulat merah itu berada di genggaman kecilnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto di hari liburmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hanya meminta pendapatku tentang pengamanan ujian _chunin_ yang akan dilaksanakan di Desa Suna. Mungkin aku akan dikirim ke sana untuk mengawasi ujian _chunin_," jelas Sasuke datar, namun Sakura bisa menangkap nada tidak suka pada perkataan Sasuke. "Padahal sudah ada Shikamaru," tambahnya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Naruto tidak mungkin mengirim Shikamaru karena dia adalah penasehat _Hokage_, Sasuke-_kun_. Lagipula sejak kapan kau menggerutu tentang misi yang akan diberikan Naruto?" tukasnya geli.

Sasuke berdecak pelan, namun tingkah Ichigo yang menyodorkan tomat yang dimainkannya dari tadi membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Ia menggigit sebagian tomat yang dipegang Ichigo, "Kau tahu alasannya, Sakura," gumamnya kemudian.

"Ya, ya … kau lebih tidak rela meninggalkan putramu selama seminggu penuh daripada meninggalkan istrimu yang sedang hamil besar selama tiga minggu," Sakura berkata sambil mengungkit pengalamannya saat ia pernah ditinggal Sasuke pergi misi ke luar Desa selama tiga minggu, di saat kandungannya menginjak tujuh bulan.

"Lihatlah wajah ibumu yang sedang cemburu padamu, Ichi," Sasuke berkata pada Ichigo, seolah tak memedulikan protesan Sakura. Ia mengangkat Ichigo menghadap Sakura yang langsung membuat istrinya itu tertawa geli. Bagaimana tidak? Bibir Ichigo tampak basah dan belepotan karena dia asyik mengisap bekas gigitan Sasuke pada tomat yang dipegangnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah … Ibu tidak jadi cemburu jika kau bertingkah seperti ini. Ibu sangat paham kenapa ayahmu tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu dalam jangka waktu yang lama," ucap Sakura di tengah tawanya. Ia lalu mengelap bibir Ichigo dengan saputangan yang biasa dibawanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa kepalanya sedikit berat. Ia memandang beberapa gulungan yang berserakan di atas meja berkaki rendah yang ada di ruang keluarga dengan tatapan jengkel. Beberapa kertas juga bertebaran di atas _tatami_. Jika sudah begini, ia ingin sekali meninju wajah Naruto yang memberinya tugas memeriksa laporan tahunan misi-misi yang dijalankan para ninja Konoha dan membuat laporan tentang perkembangan pasukan _anbu_.

"Ichi, jangan memegangnya!" Sasuke berkata pada Ichigo yang sedang memegang sebuah gulungan yang ada di lantai. Putra kecilnya itu sudah berumur tujuh bulan dan kini sudah bisa merangkak dengan lincah. Sasuke ingin mengerjakan laporannya di ruang kerja, tapi ia harus menjaga Ichigo siang itu karena Sakura sedang berada di rumah sakit. Meskipun Sakura masih dalam masa cutinya, namun dia terpaksa memenuhi panggilan darurat pagi tadi karena ada seorang pasien yang mengalami luka parah.

Sasuke bergerak mendekati Ichigo dan mengambil gulungan yang tadi dipegang putranya itu. _'Harus segera diselesaikan!'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Ia lalu menatap Ichigo yang menarik celananya dan menatapnya penuh harap. "Ayah tidak bisa menemanimu bermain sekarang. Kau main sendiri dulu, ya," ucapnya dengan nada lelah. Ia bisa melihat Ichigo memberengut seolah mengerti dengan ucapannya, lalu mengelus rambut hitam Ichigo yang mulai lebat. Putranya itu lalu merangkak menjauh darinya dan kembali sibuk dengan mainan kayu miliknya.

Sasuke baru saja meletakkan kuas tulisnya dan akan menggulung laporannya begitu ia mendengar bunyi keras yang membentur lantai. Otaknya sedikit lambat memroses kemungkinan yang terjadi dan baru tersadar saat tangisan Ichigo terdengar. Ia langsung bangkit dan mencari Ichigo yang sudah tidak ada di ruang keluarga. Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik saat ia melihat Ichigo yang jatuh tertelungkup di dasar tangga rumahnya. Ia langsung meraih Ichigo ke dalam dekapannya dan berusaha menenangkan putra kecilnya, mengabaikan rasa khawatir yang mulai menggerogotinya

"Yosh, yosh … sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayah di sini. Maafkan Ayah karena tidak memerhatikanmu, ya," Sasuke masih mengelus punggung Ichigo yang masih tersedu di bahunya ketika menyadari bahwa suhu tubuh Ichigo tak seperti biasanya. "Ichi demam," gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan napasnya langsung tercekat begitu menyadari ada lebam biru di kening sebelah kiri Ichigo. Sasuke langsung mengusap lebam itu dan bergegas ke dapur. Ia mencari es batu di dalam lemari es untuk mengompres kening Ichigo yang mulai membentuk benjolan kecil.

Terakhir kali Uchiha Sasuke terlihat panik adalah tujuh bulan yang lalu, saat ia sedang menemani Sakura yang sedang menjalani persalinan pertamanya. Dan sekarang ia merasakannya lagi. Sasuke tak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya Ichigo selalu menghentikan tangisannya begitu berada di dekapannya dan selalu ada Sakura di sampingnya untuk membantu menenangkan putranya itu. Namun kali ini Sakura tidak ada di sampingnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke segera bergegas keluar rumah dan berjalan cepat menuju rumah sakit di mana istrinya berada.

-oo-

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa jatuh karena terlalu fokus mengerjakan laporanku," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada pelan pada Sakura yang tengah mengobati benjolan di kening Ichigo. Putranya itu tengah terlelap di atas pangkuan ibunya setelah hampir satu jam penuh menangis histeris. Sesekali masih terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut Ichigo akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Sakura menarik tangannya dari atas kening Ichigo dan pendar hijau yang tadi tercipta di tangannya menghilang. Benjolan di kening Ichigo sudah mengempes, tapi lebam biru di keningnya masih ada. Mata hijaunya lalu ia alihkan pada iris kelam Sasuke yang memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. "Ichi-_kun_ sudah tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya itu masih merasa bersalah.

"Dia tak pernah menangis sekencang itu, Sakura," sela Sasuke cepat.

"Dia tak mungkin menaiki tangga teralalu tinggi. Kepalanya pasti hanya terasa pusing, ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang demam, makanya Ichi-_kun_ menangis seperti tadi," jelas Sakura lagi. Ia lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Ichigo di pangkuannya.

"Dia demam setelah terjatuh?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng, "Kurasa karena giginya sedang tumbuh," sahut Sakura ringan. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke. "Duduklah di sini," Sakura menepuk permukaan sofa yang ada di sampingnya dan Sasuke menurut. "Batita seumuran Ichi-_kun_ biasanya akan demam saat gigi susunya mulai tumbuh. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_," tambahnya.

Sasuke lalu menatap Ichigo yang sudah terlelap. Ia bisa mendengar napas putranya yang teratur. Perlahan, ia meraih Ichigo dari pangkuan Sakura, "Biar aku menggendongnya," ucapnya kemudian. Ia lalu menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Ichigo.

"Ichi-_kun_ tidak akan menularkan demamnya padamu meski kau memeluknya seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kita pulang sekarang, urusanku sudah selesai. Kau juga butuh istirahat sebelum benar-benar jatuh sakit," tukas Sakura yang sudah membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja kerjanya.

Sasuke berdecak, "Aku tidak akan sakit. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau demam Ichigo tidak akan tertular padaku," sela Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh membantah perkataan dokter, Sasuke-_kun_," ingat Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku bisa merasakan aliran _cakra_-mu sedikit tidak stabil. Kau terlalu banyak bekerja akhir-akhir ini dan istirahatmu sangat kurang karena selalu meladeni Ichigo bermain. Kau akan jatuh sakit kalau tidak segera mengistirahatkan tubuhmu. Aku akan memasakkan sup tomat kesukaanmu saat makan malam nanti," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas pasrah. "Baiklah, _Sensei_," sahutnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Hari ini rumah keluarga Uchiha tampak begitu ramai. Keluarga kecil Naruto dan Sai, mengunjungi kediaman mereka tanpa alasan tertentu. Para ibu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa hidangan kecil di dapur dan para ayah sedang mengobrol di beranda samping bersama putra-putri mereka yang tengah bermain bersama.

"Ah, saat-saat seperti ini selalu menyenangkan," tutur Ino yang tengah mengupas semangka. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.

"Terakhir kita berkumpul seperti ini, Hinata masih mengandung Hikaru. Sekarang Hikaru bahkan sudah bisa tertawa," tambah Sakura.

"Ah, waktu terasa cepat sekali, ya? Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat Sakura yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke saat kita masih di akademi," Ino mengungkit sedikit kenangan masa lalu mereka.

Karena perkataan Ino, Sakura kembali mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama Sasuke. Mulai dari saat ia tergila-gila pada Sasuke, saat mereka pertama kali dipersatukan di tim tujuh, saat Sasuke pergi dari Desa, saat mereka bertemu kembali dan hampir saling membunuh, saat mereka berada di medan perang, saat Sakura melihat kondisi Sasuke dan Naruto yang babak belur di akhir perang dunia keempat dan saat Sasuke melamarnya. Benar kata Ino, waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa disadarinya.

"Sakura?"

Suara lembut Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya dan barulah ia sadar bahwa setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Buru-buru Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya sebelum teman-temannya menyadarinya.

"Hei, kau masih saja cengeng, Sakura." Namun terlambat karena Ino dan Hinata sudah menyadarinya. Sakura langsung memberengut kesal mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Ino," sergahnya cepat, namun kemudian ia tertawa. "Aku hanya terharu saja," tambahnya.

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, tentu saja kaumerasa seperti itu sekarang. Siapa sangka kau yang akan dipilih oleh Uchiha terakhir yang ada di muka bumi ini untuk membantunya membangkitkan kembali klan-nya yang hampir punah? Dan kalian sangat berhasil dalam melakukannya," Ino berkata dengan nada menggoda.

Meskipun usia pernikahannya dengan Sasuke sudah hampir genap dua tahun, tapi Sakura masih saja merasakan wajahnya memanas saat Ino menggodanya seperti itu. "Tutup mulutmu, Ino!" katanya dengan wajah malu.

"Dan siapa sangka Hinata yang akan pingsan setiap kali berdekatan dengan Naruto malah menjadi pendamping hidupnya?" Kali ini Ino menggoda Hinata yang sudah menunduk malu.

"Hentikan godaanmu itu!" tukas Sakura yang sudah membawa senampan minuman dan berjalan keluar dapur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia berada di ambang pintu dapur, "Dan aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kau yang patah hati karena tidak dipilih Sasuke-_kun_ menjatuhkan pilihanmu pada Sai, si manusia tanpa ekspresi yang ternyata bisa bersikap sangat romantis pada istri tercintanya," tambahnya kemudian. Sebuah senyum jahil terukir di bibirnya.

"Sakura! Jangan menyebut Sai-_kun_ seperti itu!" protes Ino.

Dan Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, tak memedulikan seruan protes Ino yang wajahnya tampak memerah karena godaannya. Hinata juga mengekorinya di belakang dengan membawa senampan puding cokelat yang terlihat enak. "Makanan datang!" serunya begitu sampai di beranda samping rumahnya. Ia tak melihat Sasuke dan Ichigo saat itu. "Naruto, di mana Sasuke-_kun _dan Ichi-_kun_?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang tengah menggendong Hikaru.

"Tadi _Teme_ membawa Ichigo ke belakang karena Ichigo mau pipis," jawab Naruto. "Wah, kelihatannya enak," Naruto berseru senang begitu melihat puding cokelat yang dibawa istrinya dan wajahnya semakin berseri-seri begitu melihat Ino yang datang sambil membawa beberapa mangkuk berisi _ramen_ yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Sakura lalu mencari suami dan putranya ke belakang dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan mereka. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang tengah menggendong Ichigo di pundaknya, berjalan di koridor yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan kamar mandi di belakang rumah. "Makanan sudah siap," Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian suami dan putranya. Namun kening lebarnya mengernyit heran saat melihat Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba, menyisakan jarak sekitar dua meter di depannya dan menurunkan Ichigo dari gendongannya.

"Jangan bergerak, tetap berdiri di sana Sakura," ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Eh, kenapa?" Sakura tampak bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nah, Ichi, pergilah ke tempat ibumu," ucapnya pada Ichigo. Ia lalu memegang kedua tangan Ichigo dan menuntunnya berjalan dengan perlahan. Sasuke bisa menangkap ekspresi terkejut Sakura selama beberapa detik dan begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Sakura berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya ke depan untuk menyambut Ichigo.

Ichigo tampak tersenyum senang begitu melihat wajah ibunya yang tersenyum di depannya. Ia ingin segera menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya, tapi tangan ayahnya yang memegangnya sedikit menghalangi geraknya. Ichigo sedikit mempercepat langkahnya dan saat itulah tangan ayahnya melepasnya sehingga membuatnya bisa bergerak lebih bebas. Keinginan untuk segera memeluk ibunya membuat Ichigo berjalan dengan cepat dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berada di dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Anak pintar! Kau sudah bisa berjalan, Ichi-_kun_," Sakura berseru senang sambil mendekap Ichigo erat. Ia langsung berdiri dan mencium kedua pipi gembil putranya. Sasuke yang tadi hanya berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum puas juga mulai berjalan mendekat.

"I … bu."

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali saat ia menangkap ucapan Ichigo barusan. Ia menatap Ichigo yang bergelayut manja di gendongannya.

"Ibu!"

Dan ucapan setelahnya terdengar lebih jelas. Sakura tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya begitu mendengar Ichigo memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu'. Air mata harunya kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Siapa bilang dia anak Ayah? Ichigo juga anak Ibu," ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia kemudian mengelus bangga kepala hitam putranya dan memujinya.

Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tak menyangka bahwa efek dari Ichigo yang memanggilnya 'Ibu' untuk pertama kalinya begitu berpengaruh pada emosinya. Ia lalu hanya bisa tertawa saat tangan kecil Ichigo mengelus pipinya, mungkin bermaksud menghapus jejak air mata yang tadi mengalir di pipinya. "Tentu saja! Ichigo juga anak Ibu," ujarnya pada akhirnya. "Lalu apa kau sudah bisa memanggil ayahmu?" tanyanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Ichigo. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang menggeleng pelan dan mengembuskan napas panjang.

"_Da … da_!" seru Ichigo begitu ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Lihat! Aku yang mengajarinya berjalan, tapi kau duluan yang dipanggilnya dengan benar," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat seolah sedang melancarkan protes. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Sakura dan tersenyum kecil. "Seorang Ibu selalu pantas mendapatkan kejutan pertama dari anaknya," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup kening Sakura pelan.

Dan mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa saat Ichigo menunjukkan protesannya karena Sasuke hanya mencium ibunya.

"Kau ingin Ayah menciummu? Kalau begitu ucapkan 'Ayah' dengan benar," ujar Sasuke pada Ichigo yang sudah berada di gendongannya. Ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sakura sambil mengajarkan Ichigo untuk memanggilnya dengan benar.

Sedangkan Sakura masih setia berdiam di tempatnya sambil memandangi punggung tegap Sasuke. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia daripada melihat dua laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang bercengkrama hangat seperti sekarang ini. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan sosok Sasuke, meski banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi sebelum janji pernikahan menyatukan mereka dua tahun lalu. Dan Sembilan bulan setelahnya, kebahagiaan mereka semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran si kecil Ichigo.

"Sakura, kenapa masih berdiri saja di situ? Aku dan Ichigo sudah lapar," Sasuke yang berhenti di ujung koridor dan memanggil namanya, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Wanita itu segera bergegas menghampiri suami dan putranya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Ya! Makanan untuk kalian sudah siap!"

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note :<br>**

Melupakan sejenak sklipsi, melupakan sejenak tagihan MC SasuSaku family yg satu lagi, dan lahirlah OS ini /o/

Idenya muncul setelah sebuah mimpi indah hadir kemarin malam #eak

Dan karena pengen nyurahinnya dalam bentuk fict, jadilah OS SasuSaku ini xD

Semoga para _readers_ suka dengan OS yang sedikit _fluffy_ ini :3

Akhir kata, _mind to give some feedback? Concrit? Flame? __I'll very appreciate it :D_

_Sign,_

C.C

**30102014**


End file.
